SCP - 5249
Clearance Level 3 Item # SCP-5249 Object Class Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5249 and all further instances are to be kept in a 0.4m x 0.4m x 0.4m refrigerated steel box. All 6 SCP-5249 instances are housed at Site-██ and should not be relocated unless a containment breach is inevitable. All SCP-5249 instance chambers are to be checked for any malfunctions in the refrigerating unit every 6 hours. Any personnel entering any of the SCP-5249 instance chambers for testing, cleaning, or any maintenance of the chamber, are to wear light, full-body, biohazard suits, with low capacity, aluminum oxygen tanks. After exiting the SCP-5249, all exposed equipment and biohazard suits are to be designated Class-B hazardous waste and are to be disposed of accordingly. Any personnel that come into contact with SCP-5249 are to be debriefed and designated Class-E if any withstanding effects are noticed. ' ' Description: At no point should any living organisms eat, smell, touch, or taste any of the SCP-5249 instances. Any testing on SCP-5249 requires a rank of Level-3 and above. Should SCP-5249 be used in a cross test with another SCP, a higher rank may be required to test the SCP in question. SCP-5249 is a cake made by █████████ Bakery in ██████, Russia and was recovered on 14/12/199█. SCP-5249 was made on 3/14/199█ and was marketed as, “A treat that will have everyone asking for more.” SCP-5249 came to the attention of the Foundation when a report from a household stating that the guests who ingested SCP-5249 fought and tried to kill each other for the cake, resulting in the destruction of SCP-5249-1. Local law enforcement was sent to investigate and found only one survivor who seemed to be in shock due to the bodies around him. Mobile task force unit, “Village Idiots,” was dispatched to investigate. Another 6 SCP-5249 instances were found at █████████ Bakery. After investigating the house, █ were found dead and ████ ██████ was administered Class-B amnestics. All remaining 6 SCP-5249 instances each have only one discernable flavor. Flavors are as listed: Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, red velvet, lemon, and carrot. Subjects report that the texture of SCP-5249 is very rich and smooth. The smell is said to be the same as the taste of the SCP-5249 and is said to be highly enticing. All SCP-5249 instances have no adornments and are single layered. Each instance weighs 3 kgs (6.61 lbs), has a diameter of 30 cm (11.81 in), a height of 15 cm (5.90 in), and resembles a cylindrical shape.Currently, SCP-5249-2 is the only instance that should be tested on and must be approved by a Head Researcher or above. When any living organism is exposed to SCP-5249 by means of smelling, tasting, or touching, they will immediately start to crave the cake. They will then start to make demands and threats for the cake. Should these demands be met, the subject will consume the entire SCP-5249 instance. Once the entire instance has been consumed, the subject will return to its normal state and proceed to go about its normal activities. The subject will have no recollection of eating or having a craving for the SCP-5249 instance. Should these demands not be met, however, the subject will begin to violently attack any obstacle in the way of its path to the SCP-5249 instance, abiotic or biotic. The subject will use whatever tools necessary, including itself, to get to SCP-5249. The subject fails to register pain when wounded and will only cease movement when it has been utterly destroyed via incineration or incapacitation by the breaking of the subject’s legs . The subject will still crave SCP-5249 up to a distance of 493 km (306.37 mi), at which point it will revert back to its original state. Addendum 5249-2-A: Permission pending on whether or not to cross test SCP-5249 with other SCPs to possibly eradicate some of the more unpredictable SCPs.